Life is not a Fairy Tale
by Daisymay67
Summary: After the events of Hell Night, what will happen for Julain and Logan
1. Chapter 1

I became inspired, so I am going to attempt two fictions. Now I don't promise weekly updates, my life is too busy to add on to it. Writing for me is a release. When I am on vacation I can make said promises, but until then I hope that you like what I can give you.

I do not own Glee or the Characters of Dolton. CP Coulter's writing is just as inspiring as Ryan Murphy's.

Life is not a Fairytale

There was no noise, but a persistent beep. It was annoying and unchanging, always beeping. Attempting to drown it out, or stop it completely, brown eyes squinted open in search of the source. "Jules stop moving your neck; you'll rip your stitches."

Derek moved into the room and smiled at his friend, "good to see you up." He said taking the seat next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"How do you think?" Julian replied.

"Well you look like crap, so I am guessing like crap." Derek said with a smile.

"Sounds about right." Julian said with a small hint of a smile, before it disappeared again to curiosity and worry. "How are Kurt and Reed?"

"They are fine. They are all fine." Derek said and Julian nodded.

"And Logan?" he asked quietly.

"Still not awake. His dad got here a few hours ago."

"Then let's thank god he isn't awake yet." Julian replied making Derek nod. The two sat in silence, something they were used to by this point just having spent time like this in the actors room prior to "Hell Night".

A nurse came in and smiled at the two, "It's nice to see your beautiful eyes now you're awake Mr. Larson." The older woman said as she checked on his IV and vitals.

"Thanks Millie." Derek said as she was leaving. Julian gave him an odd look, "I have been with you for like twelve hours man. The only reason I have left is to check on Logan and to get some coffee."

"What is with us Stuarts and coffee?" Julian asked making his friend laugh. "Thanks for being here. Are my parents even thinking of coming?"

"Sorry man. They told me to take care of you. But Camille is on her way." Derek said and Julian nodded, his parents didn't even care enough to come see him. As the two settled again the door opened and Kurt popped his little pixie face into the room. "Your awake." He said offering a smile and handed Derek yet another cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Derek said taking a sip and smiling. Kurt nodded and looked at Julian, "So."

"Yea." Julian replied. "You guys all ok?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "Couple of broken bones, burns, Evan still hasn't woken up so Ethan is going more bonkers than usual."

"You told me everyone was fine." Julian said attempting to turn to Derek.

"It was induced. The two were attempting their usual mischief, and it was starting to cause Evan to injure himself further." Kurt explained making Julian relax again. "Adam died, but I mean Logan put an ax into him, and his body got the major blast from the paint cabinet."

"It's my entire fault." Julian whispered.

"It's not. The guy was psychotic." Derek said to his friend.

"Still, had I just left…"

"Julian it wasn't your fault." Kurt stated again.

"And now Logan is a murderer."

"Police already stated that it was self-defense and Adams family isn't pressing charges." Derek said.

The door opened again and a blond boy walked in. "Hey Jules."

"Clark. I am so sorry. Is Reed alright? He was bleeding really badly. Shit, I put your stepbrother in danger. It's my fault I am so sorry."

"Jules calm down." Clark tried as he and the other two watched Julian's heart rate rise on the monitor.

"I'm so sorry."

"Jules. Please." Derek said and Kurt went to get a doctor or nurse. Millie briskly walked in and added some sedative to the IV going into Julian's right arm. He settled down and everyone stared at him as he looked like he was asleep.

"It will last a few hours." She told Derek, who nodded while still watching his friend. She left telling them to call her when Julian woke up. "Sorry Derek." Kurt said who shook his head.

"He would have asked eventually." He replied. Kurt left a few seconds later leaving the sleeping actor with his best friend and his costar. "Go check on Wright, I'll stay here with him." The blond actor said. Derek nodded and got up from his seat and walked out into the hall. Four doors down was Logan's room, which was empty besides the blond himself. "Excuse me," he asked a passing nurse, "Where did Senator Wright go?"

"He left. Said if the actor was ok with just you so should his son."

"Great." He said rolling his eyes and walking into Logan's room. "Wake the hell up Lo."

He got no reply from the blond singer, who besides a few burns on his arms and legs seemed alright. "Lo please wake up. Jules needs us, he needs you." Derek took a seat on the chair beside the blond's bed and put his face in his hands before running them through his hair. "He's messed up. More than you ever have been. I am scared for him. He is already blaming himself for all of this. They had to sedate him Lo."

"I don't know what happened in there, but whatever it was I can't help him through this. It has to be you Logan. Please wake up and help him. Or at least tell me what happened, so I can help him." TO this there was a grumbling sound made by the blond. Derek looked up at his friends face. "Lo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

We all hate author's notes, but this is important.

I am writing two stories but have only received one review. I know that you are all subscribed to these stories so you took the time to do that. All I ask is for a few kind words. I have some chapters that are almost ready, but I won't be posting unless I am getting reviews.

Please and thank you. And keep in contact! If you want to say something I am on twitter. NicoletteDaisy7.

Love you all!

NicPin


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to KJ, Brianna K Jordan, AlexaSummer, and Ninja Mafia Mistress! Your reviews were so wonderful! Thank you so much!

So here is your next chapter!

Logan's groan was noting great, he was just asleep rather than unconscious. It was a good thing, though Derek just wanted the blond singer to be awake. Millie had entered the room to let Derek know she would be back the next night, having finished her shift. "And I introduced Julian to Kate. She is on shift until I come back."

"Millie you're amazing." Derek said making the older nurse smile. "I will see you two tomorrow." She said leaving. So Jules was up, and if no one had come to get him it meant his friend was feeling better. "Lo do you mind if I go check on Jules?" There was no type of response from the blond. "Yea I'll be back."

Derek entered Julian's room to find Julian and Clark humming along with the Little Mermaid. "So Derek we decided that you are Sebastian." Julian said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Derek asked Clark.

"Flounder." The blond actor replied. "Is Logan awake yet?" Julian looked away from the movie and at the two. Derek noted this and shook his head no. "Though he is conscious. Just asleep, lucky bastard."

"So the rest of the cast is coming in tomorrow." Julian said.

"That should be fun." Derek said.

"The crazy train is coming to Ohio. I only thought that would happen when his ass graduated." Clark said making Julian laugh.

"D, are you really that bored?" Julian asked able to move his neck a bit better. "We got a bunch of movies. Or you can read the newest escapades of Cameron."

"He made me buy them from the gift shop." Clark said making Julian laugh. "Though it is funny to text him asking if this he is actually doing this crap."

"I'm good." Derek replied. "I'll let you know when his royal highness wakes up."

"Thanks D." Julian said.

"I'm back Lo." Derek said taking his seat next to his friend's bed. "I hope you weren't lonely without me."

"He wasn't." Ethan said popping out from behind the curtain. "Evan still isn't up yet, and we've known each other for ever. Plus Logan had a pretty talking flower of a nurse."

"That should be fun." Derek said with a smile. "Any change?"

"Nope." Ethan said, "I wish he would though. Then he and Cheshire cat could live happily ever after."

"I wish that too." Derek replied looking at his sleeping friend. "Come on Lo."


	4. Chapter 4

Again thanks for all the reviews. You are all amazing. Please keep in contact with me via plurk. .com/daisymay67/invite. That is how I follow Mama CP, and I would love to hear ideas for what I wish would happen Post Hell Night.

Logan awoke to Derek doing homework. He didn't notice the movement from the blond, to absorb in his cheep hospital coffee and his schoolwork.

"Where's Jules?" Logan asked looking over at his friend.

Derek looked over and rushed to the blond's side. "About time you woke up." He said with a smile. "Feeling alright?"

"I guess. What kinda drugs they giving me?" Logan asked.

"The good ones. You're going to be a bigger pain in the ass than normal when they take you off of them." Derek said, "Jules was a nightmare."

"How is he? Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Fine. I have refused to enter his room after he named me after the crab from the Little Mermaid." Logan smiled; Jules was able to joke around. That was a good sign. "His parents here?"

"No Clark is sitting with him. And the rest of the Cast landed in Cincinnati about twenty minutes ago." Logan nodded. Julian had a relationship with his parents like Logan had with his. "So I am taking it all parental units have left."

"That would be correct." Derek said "So you're stuck with me."

"Oh happy day." Logan replied with a laugh. "Just what I always wanted."

"I knew you wanted me." Derek said with a smile making Logan laugh.

The two had been watching some bad reality TV when the blond actor came running in pushing the brunet actor. The two were laughing, having big smiles on their faces. Derek did not take his eyes off of the television, but Logan stared at the two intruders. Julian face fell as the blonds green eyes stared at him. "Logan, good to see you awake." Clark said attempting to diffuse the quickly building tension.

"Thanks." Logan replied, his green eyes never leaving Julian's.

"What's up?" Derek asked not looking away from the insanity that was MTV "reality", but interested in why the other two had raced in.

"Well, wheelchair races. We beat Team Klaine, and Shane and Reed." Clark said. "Taking on the twins in the finals. Wanted to know if you would want to come."

"Everyone is that stir-crazy they have started to race?" Derek asked.

"Your so stir crazy you somehow made yourself fall in love with Snookie." Logan quickly replied making Julian laugh.

"And I always thought you had more class D. JWow all the way." The brunette actor said before turning to Clark. "We'd better get going. Race to win."

"Later guys." Clark said pushing his costar back out the door.

Derek studied Logan's face later as they continued watching TV. Rather than Jersey Shore they decided to watch the Mad Men marathon. "You son of a bitch." He whispered. "You're jealous."

"Of who?" Logan asked.

"Clark. You realize he is the LA version of me to Jules."

"BUT LESS OF A MAN WHORE!" Julian stated as he rolled in, minus the famous costar.

"And may I ask why you are here?" Derek asked smiling at his friend.

"Cam stole my bed, the girls stole my TV, and I have had Clark all up in my business for 48 hours straight. Frankly the same reason I escape to Dalton when I get too tired of them." The teen heartthrob said making Derek laugh.

"And when you get tired of us you will go back."

"Exactly." Julian replied as he popped a wheelie. "So how ya feeling?" he asked Logan without looking at the blond.

"Still pretty medicated."

"JULIAN!" A group of female voices called.

"And I am being summoned." The actor said before looking up, his brown eyes meeting green. "I'm glad you're ok."

"You too." Logan replied. Julian nodded and wheeled out of the room to meet the girls before speeding back in.

"D. we need your help." He said with his Cheshire cat smile.

"Oh god. What are you getting me into?"

"The girls want to sneak Sonic into the hospital. They need you to get him." Julian said simply.

"Me and the three hottest girls on TV, stealth mission to bring sonic to you." Derek asked as Julian nodded. "Hell yea!"


End file.
